Time to Grow, Room to Run
by Took-Baggins
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets. Accepting prompts for all characters and pairings.
1. Funeral

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Lorax or any of the other characters involved. If I did, you'd be paying to read this.

**1. Funeral**

* * *

He'd never felt so terrible. He stood behind his mother, Bret's small hand clutched in his right as if it were a lifeline and an old grey fedora dangling from his left. They watched silently as visitors shuffled past, hugging his mother and glancing pityingly at the three boys before they moved on. Once-ler ignored them, staring vacantly past and trying to keep his hands from shaking. He wanted to be strong for his mother, who was falling apart at the seams. For his brothers, who were looking to him now. For his father, who wasn't there anymore, comforting them with strong arms and a gentle voice. Their father, who wasn't there to take care of them anymore. Their father who _wasn't there._

Once-ler wanted to be strong. He had to be strong, even if he felt like he was falling apart inside.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking of doing a collection of these as a side project while I'm working on other things. I'm open to requests and prompts, with any characters or pairings. Please, though, don't ask for Truffula shipping. I won't write it. Oncest I'll do, but it won't be graphic.**

**Other than that, anything goes. ^_^ Please leave a review and give me something to write about!**


	2. Mischief

**2. Mischief**

* * *

"See what I got?" Once-ler stood ankle deep in a muddy creek bed, his hands cupped together. At his exclamation, his younger brothers ceased their splashing to take in his catch. Their identical faces lit up as he opened his hands to show off a small, fat frog. The three boys looked at one another.

"Whatcha doin' with it?" Chet asked, poking a pudgy finger at it.

"Keep it! I like frogs." Once-ler said. He closed his hands to keep it from hopping away. Bret chewed his tongue, looking between his brothers.

"You know, Auntie got a new hat t'other day. It's inner room. Still in the box..." He looked pointedly at Once-ler. The three of them turned and stared downstream, the direction in which their home lay.

"Ma will be so mad..." Once-ler mumbled. He sounded doubtful, but a small grin was pulling at the corner of his mouth. Without another word the three began splashing their way back home. It would be worth it.

* * *

**These boys are too cute. ^_^**


	3. Stars

**3. Stars**

* * *

Once-ler didn't fit through the window of his attic room as well as he used to. As a child he could hop through and onto the roof with little effort. Having reached his teenaged years he found maneuvering his long limbs through the hole was difficult. It was possible, though, and he smiled to himself even as he banged his knees against the window frame.

From the window he simply hoisted himself over the eaves onto the roof of the old farmhouse. Over the years he had hidden there, in the heat of the day when his family felt most unbearable. Once in a while he ventured there not to hide, but to think. Leaning his back against the angled roof, with the star strewn sky stretched above him, dreams and visions danced through his head. It was easier, in the quiet solitude of night, to see himself somewhere else, as another person who was far more useful and admired than he was. Up there he could see what he would be someday, what he could do for the world. There were endless possibilities at his disposal. As a child he had looked in wonder at the sky. As a young man his mind wandered under the bright moonlight.

Once-ler sat and dreamed of the world at his feet.

* * *

**Small bit of my headcannon. Everybody has a place they like to pass the time, Once-ler's is the roof of the house.**

**I think he was ambition from a young age. Part of it is that he wants his family's approval, but part of it is also that it's just his personality. And really, who doesn't have big dreams when they're younger?  
**


	4. Off Kilter

**4. Off-Kilter**

**Requested by: MahoKoyuki  
**

* * *

Something was off. Once-ler knew it as soon as he woke. He felt weird, drained. Scrunching up his eyes, he flopped around and buried his face in his pillow. The mattress shifted next to him and he suppressed a groan.

"You awake, kid?"

"No."

"Good." He felt the small paw of the Lorax pat his shoulder and wondered why the guardian was still in bed with him. Normally he would have been up hours before Once-ler. "You still sick?" Was that it? It did feel like he might be coming down with something. He grunted in response, not feeling up to the effort of making words that made sense. "I'm not surprised. Last night was pretty crazy!"

_That_ got Once-ler's attention. He lifted his head and tried to focus on the Lorax, who was sitting next to him. "Last night? Wha...what?" This drew a chuckle from the Lorax, but there was no humor in it.

"You don't remember?" The creature's bushy eyebrows rose as Once-ler shook his head. "Well, I guess that's no surprise. You were pretty out of it." For a long moment they stared at one another as Once-ler tried to work out what the other was saying. Blearily, he rubbed at his eyes and tried to push away his sleepiness.

He froze. Slowly, his eyes widening, he shifted his hand to rub his knuckles over his eyebrows. Or, more accurately, his lack thereof. "Wha-? WHAT!" Frantically, his fingers scrabbled at his face, exploring every inch of it for irregularities. The Lorax scooted out of his way as he leaped to his feet and stumbled toward the small kitchen area across the room. Mumbling worriedly to himself, Once-ler rummaged noisily around the shelves in search of something reflective. "I can't believe this! This is terrible! What did-how could you let me do something like that? I mean, come on! Do you have _any_ idea how long it'll take them to grow back! Ugh, I'm gonna look so weird, no one will even want to stand close to me let alone buy something off me!"

"Hey, don't look at me, kid. You did that yourself."

"Huh? Why would I...a ha!" Silverware clattered to the floor as he uncovered a large serving spoon. Squinting, he held it up and poked dejectedly at his eyebrows. "...Gone. Completely gone..."

"Relax beanpole. It could have been a lot worse." The Lorax patted his knee comfortingly, a small grin spreading beneath his mustache. Once-ler didn't bother to look at him.

"Worse? How could it be-OH SEUSS What is that!" Something in his reflection had caught his eye: a blur of red. His pajama shirt was hanging open, exposing his narrow chest and the big red scribble right in the middle of it. What had happened last night? Once-ler had never done anything stupid enough that he couldn't remember it the next day, but here he was missing body hair and suddenly multicolored. He scowled as the Lorax began to laugh.

"That's...heheh heh...that's your new tattoo."

The blood drained from his face. He looked from his chest to the Lorax. "T-tattoo? You're kidding." It was a red jumble of circles and squiggles. He couldn't even tell what it was.

"Not a chance. You decided you wanted to tattoo Norma's picture right there. Chest tattoos are manly, you said, and your woman _deserves _it. "

"Oh, boy..."

"You wanna know why it's red?" The guardian was enjoying this far too much for Once-ler's liking. The little thing was bouncing on the balls of it's feet and grinning madly at him.

"Why...is it...red?" The young man spoke haltingly, staring in disbelief at what he'd done to himself.

"Because...it's manly. Like _blood._ I swear, that was your reasoning. You would _not_ back down on that." Once-ler finally looked away from the awful caricature of his girlfriend and rubbed his face. What else had he done? The Lorax finally seemed to lose a bit of his amusement over his friend's misery. Chuckling quietly, elbowed Once-ler's knee. "It's alright, it's not a real tattoo or anything. Just marker."

That was something, at least. It would take some time for his eyebrows to grow back, but it made Once-ler feel slightly better to know he could wash away the more shameful evidence from the previous night. He tossed the spoon into the sink and leaned against it, pulling his shirt closed and crossing his arms protectively around himself. The Lorax was still grinning.

"So...Is that it? Please tell me that's it. I didn't do anything else did I?" The skin of his forehead twitched as he furrowed his non-existent brow. "No piercings, or children fathered? Nothing like that?" He could feel himself shaking, worry spreading through him like dye in water. It was reassuring to him that the Lorax looked unconcern as he waved a paw at him.

"Nah, what you think I'd let you run wild without keeping an eye on you?"

"I'm beginning to wonder."

"Look, it's like I keep telling you. Just because it grows in the forest doesn't mean you can eat it." The grin faded and the Lorax sighed. He was the guardian of the forest, after all, and that meant he was the guardian of everything _inside _the forest, including young entrepreneurs.

"The barbaloots eat them!" Once-ler shot back at him with all the petulance of a four-year-old.

"You're not a barbaloot! You're a human! All right," he adopted a patient tone, one reserved for the young, stubborn things of the forest. "I got back and you were already done eating and halfway through your shave job there." He gestured vaguely at the young man's face. "I talked you out of leaving - no, I don't know where you wanted to go - and kept an eye on you while you giggled an' rolled around like an idiot. Then you decided you wanted to get a 'tattoo' because, and I quote, 'bros gotta bond.'"

"Bros...?"

"Yeah. After you finished your...portrait, let's say, you chased me around because you wanted to give me one too. It was maybe thirty minutes before you passed out for the night." He shrugged his shoulders at the Once-ler, finished recounting the previous evening. Once-ler stared at his feet, looking a little ashamed and with his face as red as his chest.

"M' sorry."

"Don't worry about it, kid."

"So," Once-ler said, forcing a small smile onto his face. "I guess there won't be any more mushroom for dinner?"

"No. No, there will not."

* * *

**The Once-ler's manly tendencies don't stop at knitting and cooking, apparently. I had so much fun writing this! The tattoo is what gets me. **

**I'm still open to requests and prompts! Although if you do give me one, I ask that you do so with a signed review (or at least leave me a name or something), that way I can put you at the top of the chapter.  
**


	5. Surprise Surprise

**5. Surprise Surprise**

**Requested by: _Sadie _and_ AngetianPrincess18_  
**

* * *

Norma was right where he'd left her. She sat in a sunny spot on the river bank, bare feet swishing in the clear shallows and head bent as she struggled with the knitting she was so eager to learn. He could see her arms shift every so often as she worked. Her surroundings went unnoticed. This included Once-ler, who stood watching her give all her attention to her needles.

Norma was very determined, and he definitely liked that about her. They had become friends due to her stubbornness. Within a few days of meeting in Greenville Square she began to convince him to take breaks from his sales pitch and spend a quiet hour in the afternoon with her, eating a light lunch or walking through town. He had refused at first, preferring to work rather than waste valuable time. She pulled and pried at him until he reluctantly agreed.

Just five minutes, he'd said that first day. Now here she was, visiting him at home and continuing to pull him closer. If she hadn't been so stubborn and insistent that he eat they wouldn't have grown to be friends and he would still spend his evenings talking to himself and the animals.

Amused, he tiptoed close enough the stand directly behind her, watching over her shoulder as she worked and waiting to see if she felt his presence. Once-ler smiled to himself. Determined she certainly was. Still, she had not noticed him. He was tempted to laugh, but held in it for fear of breaking her concentration. Silently, he crouched low behind her. Then, with no warning, he scooped her into his arms with one quick movement.

Norma screamed and kicked, surprised to suddenly feel the ground dropping away from her. The knitting needle tumbled from her loose grasp, landing in the water at Once-ler's feet. A sound of dismay escape her and he laughed. "Oh no! I've been working on that for hours!"

"Sorry!"

"Ooh, you!" She squirmed and made faces at him, but he held her tightly cradled against his chest. After a few moments she gave in and went limp, resting her head against his chest while her feet dangled in mid air. "What's up?"

"I just...I don't know." He shrugged, making her head bob. "I felt like holding you."

"You felt like holding me. For no reason at all." She smiled as he looked down at her, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Do I need a reason?"

Norma reached her arms around his neck, pulling him a little closer. "No, I guess not. It's nice being picked up like this." He chuckled, and for a moment neither spoke. They looked at each other, small grins playing across both their faces. Once-ler tilted his head at her and wriggled an eyebrow.

"Actually, you know what? I just thought of a perfect reason." Norma opened her mouth, curious what he was thinking. Before she could get a word out he kissed her lightly on the mouth. He lingered for a moment before pulling back with a smile. Norma laughed and pressed her heated face into his neck, pleasantly surprised by the fluttering in her chest.

"Yes, yes that's the perfect reason!"

* * *

**I love these two, they're just too cute! I've been a Normaler shipper since the beginning. **

**I'm trying to wrap up a few half-finished things and post them tonight since I'll be gone to Colossalcon all weekend. I'll probably write a bit at some point but there's no telling how much. We'll be busy!**


	6. Oncoming

**Oncoming**

* * *

There was a sinking in his stomach that Once-ler didn't understand. The Lorax was an ancient creature akin to a deity, surely this wasn't the first time it had happened. Still, seeing him leaning against the doorframe and hacking into a tiny fist like a life-long smoker worried him. Did deities get sick? He had no idea. The Lorax did everything else that normal creatures did. He ate, slept, and experienced various moods. What about this?

Curious, Once-ler asked his friend. Giving the young man a sad glance, the Lorax had only gestured toward the fresh stumps dotting the rolling hills around them. "It comes and goes. Traces of what's coming...what _could_ be coming, depending on you." At this, Once-ler rolled his eyes, didn't bother hiding it, and turned his back on the creature.

"You're fine," he said. He was playing him for sympathy, trying to get under his skin and make him slow production just as his business was really getting off the ground. Once-ler refused to fall for it.

"I'm fine for _now,_ but what about next month? A year from now? Kid, I can _feel_ my energy leaking out of me..."

"Go whine somewhere else, will you? I've got work to do." Once-ler closed the door behind him, shutting out one the few friends he had. He turned his back on the disapproval and disappointment in that mossy stare and he felt a little better.

He felt better, but there was still something, in the very pit of his stomach that weighed heavily on him. Stone-like guilt that pulled at him and would not be lessened with the closing of a door. It would not leave him. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

* * *

**I don't remember what it's called, but there's an archetype in literature along the lines of the state of the kingdom reflects the state of the king. I think this also shows up in mythology. Anyway, that's what I was aiming for here. I think as the guardian of the forest the Lorax is something of a localized deity. As the state of the forest deteriorates, his own health and energy suffers. :(**  
** And of course, Once-ler doesn't believe him, even though deep down he knows something wrong.  
**


	7. Full Circle

**Full Circle**

**Requested by: LilRockerStar, who wanted some Wesley/Marie.**

* * *

Time had passed quickly since that day in the square. Marie had sought him out, drawn not only by the glow of his skin, but by something else she understood only slightly better as they grew older. Now, years later they stood again in the square, and everything had changed.

Marie stood silently looking up at the gently waving tufts, a soft smile on her face. Behind her Wesley stood, rubbing his sweating palms against the leg of his jeans. He watched her as she thought, his stomach twisting itself into knots.

"We only have a few more days," she whispered. Her voice was so soft it was almost lost in the rustle of the trees. Wesley smiled.

"Three days." He spoke no more loudly than she. He was afraid his voice was shaking, but the softness of the words disguised it well. Marie reached for his hands, still smiling as she laced their warm fingers together.

"Yes...are you sure? We're a bit young, don't you think?"

The smile broke, and he saw for the first time the nervousness in her face. A breathy chuckle escaped him as he pulled her a little closer to him. "Fifteen years and I've never left your side for more than a few hours. Yes, I'm sure. I don't have any intention of being away from you again." At this Marie's smile returned, even wider than it had been before. Fingering the ring that lay against the palm of her hand, she stretched onto her toes and lightly kissed him.

"If you're sure, then I'm sure."

* * *

**These two are cute. Do they have any fanfiction? Hmm.**


	8. Green

**Green**

* * *

"Ted, you're making that face again." There was amusement in Audrey's voice as she peered at him over the top of her history book. The boy sat next to her, staring into space as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He blinked as her voice caught his attention and turned a little red.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Uh...I-it's getting colder, isn't it?" he asked and waved vaguely at the air around them. Audrey tilted her head at him.

"Well, it's almost November."

"Yeah. So, what color do you think they'll turn? The trees, I mean." She closed her book and balanced it on one knee, leaning back on her hands as she considered the question.

"Hmm...white? To match the snow?" A fluttering stirred in Ted's chest as she smiled at him. He loved that feeling.

"Maybe blue?"

"All different shades?"

"Or purple!"

"What about green?"

"Why would trees be green?" Ted laughed, his voice playfully mocking her. Pursing her lips, Audrey thumbed her book open again.

"I don't know, why are you daydreaming about trees changing color, weirdo?"

"That's what it says in the books, right?" She only smiled and went back to her reading. The boy watched her study, his gaze tracing the waves of red that framed her face. He thought of walking in the valley and green trees, cold noses and warm hands. He thought of what lay ahead in the coming winter, what could be. As always, he thought of Audrey, and hoped that at least some of the Truffula trees would turn green. Just for her.

* * *

**Nice save, Ted. We know what was going on in that head of yours. I love these two almost as much as I love Normaler. Almost.**


	9. Stay

**Stay**

**Note: Once-ler/Audrey  
**

* * *

"Paint. Paint a-and I'll play for you. Just for a little while?" The pleading tone of his voice stopped Audrey at the door, her hand already on the knob. Afraid. That's how he sounded. "One more time." Slowly, she turned back. At the sight of Once-ler's face - hurt, heartbroken - she felt her eyes well with tears. She could still feel it, the warmth of happy afternoons spent together, colors dancing after her brush as if the music he made for her brought them to life, brought her to life. She loved it.

"No," she said, her voice surprisingly firm , even to her own ears. He flinched and his face fell. She could see in his stare that he felt she was rejecting him. Her heart broke a little. She didn't want him to look like that, not because of her. His was a face that just didn't look right without a smile on it. She smiled at him, shakily, and reached up to take his face in her hands. His left hand rose to settle over her right. "Don't look at me like that. Please, Once."

"Audrey..." She felt his hands on her hips as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. They had never been so close. Audrey felt her face flush, and she dropped her arms as she leaned into his chest. This was..nice. Why hadn't they done this sooner? "Stay. Please stay with me."

"I can't. You know I have to go home.

"Then I'll come with you."

"I..." His hold on her tightened and she felt his face against the top of her head. Could they do that? What would be changed? Audrey didn't even know whether she would be able to return home at all. Would it matter if he came with her? Her eyes fell closed, and she listened as his heartbeat raced beneath her ear. Standing there, wrapped in his warmth as he held her flush against him, there was so much more of him that she wanted to know. She wanted to tear down his walls and defenses, to find that precious part of him that was hers and hers alone.

She pulled away from him a little so she could look up into his face. He was waiting for her to say no again. It was easy to see in the tightness of his mouth, the small furrowing of his brow. Audrey closed her eyes against his gaze and sighed. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked. His voice came out in a whisper, but she could hear the lift in it and he immediately brightened. Audrey smiled, her heart fluttering happily as she felt him touch his forehead lightly to hers. She looked to see the change in his face, the soft smile. She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came to her but a strange happiness that she didn't question.

Seeing her looking at him again, Once-ler chuckled. His hold on her loosened and she felt his hands move to her shoulders. He was no longer holding her as closely as he had. The warmth faded a little, causing Audrey to frown. Before she could say anything he bent closer to her and pressed his lips to hers.

The warmth came rushing back, pooling in Audrey's face and neck. For several seconds she tensed up, frozen in surprise. Once-ler wasn't a forward guy. Not from what she knew of him. If this were ever to happen, she had assumed _she_ would be the one to initiate it. Not that she didn't appreciate the sudden act, it was just surprising. Noticing her unwillingness, Once-ler pulled away from her just enough to break the kiss. His eyes searched hers, a distinct pink flaring across his cheeks as they stared at one another.

"...I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have-" Anybody could see where that statement was going and frankly Audrey didn't care to hear it. Stirring herself from her frozen state, she took his face in her hands again and pulled him closer as she closed the distance between them. The first time she had stood there like an idiot. This time she was going to make it count. They pulled each other close, wrapping into each other's embrace. Even after they separated they remained entwined, lingering in the touch and presence of each other.

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure where this came from, but I really like it. I think these two are a very interesting pairing, despite that it doesn't make much sense. They're cute too. I like to think he'd play for her while she paints and things.**

**I've now written something for all the pairings I ship in the Lorax. Awesome.  
**

**Oh, I'm still open to requests as well.  
**


	10. July

**July**

* * *

Greenville was lit by flashes and sparks. The sky burst with a deep boom that Once-ler could feel resonate through his stomach. Gold and silver streaks blossomed overhead, arcing downward. The spectacle brought a smile to the young man's face. If it was this good to watch it from just outside of town, imagine how it looked from the square! He would have loved to have been closer, but with his less than warm welcome it was easier to enjoy it from a distance.

At least he had company. Melvin was settled comfortably in the grass behind him, and Once-ler leaned his back into the mule's side while the Lorax stood just a few feet away, his smiling face turned upward. The companionable silence that had fallen over them was broken by the gentle strumming of Once-ler's guitar. His fingers brushed against the strings lightly, the movements almost subconscious as he gazed upward. It was peaceful.

It had been such a long time since he'd watched fireworks. Years had passed, but he remembered it fondly as it came back to him again. He remembered his mother, standing with an amused smile while a baby Chet squirmed in her arms. Or maybe it had been Bret. Their father held the other twin, fast asleep despite the noise. Once-ler had sat on his father's shoulders, his small hands curled into the dark hair he clung to for support. It had been beautiful, and he had been closer to it than any of them.

A smile spread across his face at the memory. It had been so long since he'd thought about it, he'd almost forgotten. It was one of the happier days of his life, not because of the show, but because of the night that had followed. The long drive home had put both his brothers to sleep. His mother took them to bed and turned in for the night, leaving Once-ler and his father to themselves.

The two had spent the night lighting small fireworks and bottle rockets in the yard, just the two of them. The night was dark and mysterious, and the bright sparks and flashes delightful. Hours went by. They burned their fingers and leaped giggling through clouds of smoke. Once-ler had thought it a rare and wonderful thing, having his father to himself. He'd wanted it to last, and he played and ran until he swayed on his feet. His father had taken him into his arms, laughing and hugging him, promising him that soon they would play together again. Soon.

He'd been gone not long after that. The soft smile on Once-ler's face wavered. Best not to dwell on it. It didn't matter anymore. A small hand on his knee pulled him from his thoughts. His hands had fallen still, leaving the crackle and boom of the distant light show the only sound. The Lorax was looking at him with concern. "Kid?"

For a long moment Once-ler only looked at him. Without a word, his hands stirred and his voice rose as he hummed and leaned into Melvin, his gaze lifting. For a long moment the Lorax stared at him, waiting, but Once-ler did not answer him. The guardian sighed and sat silently in the grass next to him.

* * *

**I hope everyone has a fun Independence Day. or if you're not American at least have a nice day. ^_^**


	11. Watch

**Watch**  
**Notes: Just in case anyone doesn't know, Bill is the Swomme chick and Lou is the fat barbaloot. Yes, these names are canon. They're on the website.**

* * *

Once-ler wasn't afraid of storms. Growing up in the flatlands he had learned to differentiate between a storm and a Storm. He knew the weather raging outside wouldn't produce any tornados, but it was a strong gale nonetheless, and a whole new experience being surrounded b the rushing and snapping of trees. He worried that one would come crashing through the roof of the little cottage. Truffula trees were flexible, but the could only bend so far, and the thin canvas walls were doing little to hold out the elements. It was bad.

A particularly loud crack of thunder sent him jumping toward the door. His hands sought out the knob, but hesitated as they wrapped around the cold metal. Rain water thundered against the wood and dripped from several places overhead. Once-ler glanced over his shoulder at his houseguests, hunkering down to wait out the storm. Many of them stared back at him, relatively unbothered by the weather as long as they were warm and dry.

"Where is he?" Once-ler said it out loud, mostly to himself. He saw Lou shrug at him and flop back in his swivel chair. Cracking the door, Once-ler put his eye to the opening. A flash of lightning hit the valley, exposing the windblown tufts tossing about in the storm. No one was there.

How long had it been? An hour? Longer? Judging time wasn't one of Once-ler's stronger skills, so he really had no idea. It felt like days.

Most everyone was already here. As everyone had settled down and the storm gained ferocity outside, he and the Lorax had done a few headcounts.

They were short one.

It was Bill, they quickly realized. The little Swomme swan chick was nowhere to be found. They'd turned the place inside out and gone through every hiding place they could think of. No Bill. The Lorax had set out immediately, promising he wouldn't be long.

Once-ler was really starting to worry. Both the chick and the Lorax were quite small. The fierce winds could very well blow them away. He pulled away from the door and wiped a hand over his face. Already he was soaked! After clearing his eyes he cracked the door again. It was so dark. For several minutes he couldn't see anything. Finally another flash of lightning arced across the sky and pulled his attention to a small clump of trees about fifty yards away. A small form staggered between the trees, its arms folded protectively over its chest. As Once-ler watched, the wind suddenly swelled and sent the small figure of the Lorax tumbling head over heels into a nearby tree.

Once-ler was moving instantly. He bolted through the door. Immediately he was soaked to the skin and rainwater ran into his eyes. Several times the wind sent him stumbling sideways, threatening to knock him over. After many harrowing minutes he finally reached the tree where the Lorax was crouching low to the ground. Once-ler bent over him, shielding him from a little of the wind and rain.

"Well?" He shouted to be heard over the thunder and rush of the wind in the trees.

"Got him!" He nodded to his arms, where the top of a tiny feathered head was just visible. Once-ler smiled briefly and scooped them both into his arms. A relieved look crossed the Lorax's face and he twisted into Once-ler's chest, sheltering the chick between them.

Still blinded by the rain, Once-ler plodded cautiously through the wet grass. It felt like a much shorter trip now that he'd picked up his friend and it wasn't long before he was shouldering his door open. Rain splattered the floor and sent a few barbaloots scattering as he stumbled through the door. Once-ler leaned against it to close it and slid down to sit on the wet floor. Bill emerged and hopped away, looking a little ruffled but otherwise unharmed. His charge safe, the lorax groaned and rolled away from the young man, sprawling out on the floor in a mess of disheveled hair. He panted as he lay staring at the ceiling. For some time everyone was quiet.

"You had me worried there for a minute, Mustache." Once-ler could hear the squish of the Lorax's fur as the guardian turned toward him.

"I had it."

"Well, you looked like you were having a pretty hard time."

"That's just how it looked." There was a tired chuckle in the Lorax's voice. Once-ler rolled his eyes but didn't bother to say anything. They fell into silence for a few moments, until the Lorax reached out a small hand and patted Once-ler's arm. "Thanks anyway, kid." At this, Once-ler smiled. There was real gratitude in the words, no matter how he tried to hide it. This time he was the one who laughed softly.

"Yeah, well, you won't be so grateful when you're sleeping on the floor tonight. You stink, peanut."

* * *

**I wrote this in the middle of the night when we were out of power due to a storm. It was fun pretty fun! There's another part that I haven't typed up yet. It'll be up in a few days.**


	12. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**A continuation of the previous chapter.  
**

**Notes: **I don't remember who requested this! I'm sorry. If you're reading it please let me know so I can put you here!

Also, the italics are the Truffula tree.

* * *

The valley looked as if a tornado had come through during the night. Stray tufts littered the ground, pried free by the fierce pull of the wind. Some trees had fallen victim to the gale. They lay across the wet grass, their thin trunks snapped and split. They were only able to bend so far.

The Lorax felt a great stirring of grief in his heart. So many voices silenced in a single night, so many lives gone. What a terrible thing. Once-ler stood nearby, frowning as he picked up one of the stray tufts and ran it through his fingers. He looked up as the Lorax trudged away from the cottage, called him once, and fell silent as the guardian ignored him.

Slowly he walked through the silent forest. There were no stirrings, no whispers to follow him. It was as if the Truffula stood in shocked silence, contemplating the sudden lowering of their numbers.

Each time he came upon a fallen tree, he paused and rested his fingers against the tapering trunk. They were empty. Gone. There were so many, where would he find stones for them all?

_Well?_ The Lorax was so absorbed in his walk, he almost didn't hear the small whisper beside him. He stopped and looked up to see a lavender tufted Truffula leaning slightly toward him. The whisper came again, a little louder. _Well?_

"It's been a long time since we've had a storm like that." The Lorax sighed and approached the trunk. He flattened a small palm against the bark and almost smiled as he felt the flow of life under his touch. "We've lost a lot."

_Yes, I've heard._ The tree's voice was stronger now, less a whisper and more a voice in his ears. _And the others? The climbers and swimmers?_

"Safe."

_Good._ The tufts rustled. _You took care of them. Of us._ There was admiration in the voice, and something akin to confidence. This caused a faint smile to break over the guardian's face. The tree rustled again.

"I...I suppose I should admit that I had a little help this time." He scratched at his mustache. It wasn't that he was proud, but accepting help from the Once-ler...it made him feel just a little less all-powerful.

The tree above him was silent for a moment before it asked, _Him? The tree-chopper?_ The Lorax merely nodded. They stood thoughtfully for a moment. _It is no weakness to accept help, guardian._

The Lorax couldn't help bristling a little at this. Weakness? Who'd said anything about weakness? "Hey now, I'm no weakling, and I don't need anyone's help."

_No, I suppose not._

"That's right."

_Having god-like powers, you must be able to handle anything that comes your way._

He frowned again, suspicion was teasing the edge of his mind. He felt as if the tree were amused by him. "Uh-huh."

_You're wise and patient. You're a good father to us all._

The Lorax squinted at the tree, drumming his fingers against the trunk. He could pick up on mixed feelings emanating from the tree. "What are you getting at?"

_The chopper is coming._

"Wonderful."

_He is very excited. Brace yourself._ The Lorax scowled. This wasn't a good day for the kid's irrational optimism. Surely even he would recognize the somber situation. it was with a patient sigh that the Lorax turned to see Once-ler trotting along the path, his arms full of stray tufts he'd collected from the ground.

"Hey! Hey, what are you going to do with these?"

"Put 'em down!"

_I think he means well..._Once-ler faltered, his face falling as he took in the stern look he was being given. He stopped in front of the Lorax, his eyes darting back and forth from the guardian to his armful of tufts.

"Why?"

"Why? You really asking me why, kid?" This brought nothing but a blank stare. The Lorax felt anger bubble inside him, despite the soothing hum from the tree. He'd let himself be distracted for a few minutes, allowed the sadness and grief he was feeling to be replaced with relief. This kid just had to bring it all back to him.

"Oh come on, they're just...Oh." Realization caused the human to scrunch up his face unhappily. "I just...there weren't any downed trees near the house. I just assumed."

"Of course, you never think about anything!" The Lorax stomped up to him and beckoned him down impatiently. Once Once-ler had bent low enough, he snatched the tufts from his arms and piled them gently on the grass. "Just because you didn't see the trees doesn't mean they weren't there. You have no idea if these came from a living tree."

_He's young. So young. I don't think he understands._

"You're not gonna..." The Lorax tossed his hands around in the air, as if trying to grasp the word he was looking for. "Not gonna mutilate my trees!" Once-ler scowled and opened his mouth to protest the remark, but he was cut off. "These aren't just materials, beanpole. They're living things. Living things that are gone. Do you understand that? At all?" His voice cracked. It was too much.

To his relief Once-ler did not say a word for several minutes. He stared hard at the Lorax before slowly lifting his gaze to the lavender Truffula towering over them both. It rustled in acknowledgement, though the gesture was lost on the human. He glanced all around them, his face unreadable. In the silence The Lorax felt his temper cool. He was on edge. It was no wonder, really.

Once-ler looked at him again, tilting his head a little as he asked, "So, what do we do now?" Surprised, the Lorax looked up at him.

"We?"

"Well, yeah. I live here too. If you need it I'll help you." He didn't know what to say to this. The kid…actually wanted to help? He was tempted to say no. After all, he'd done this himself for centuries, but he was standing there, looking as exhausted as the Lorax felt, a tentative smile curling his mouth…It would be good for him.

He glanced once more at the Truffula, but it stood silently now, gazing upon them expectantly. The Lorax sighed and motioned to the Once-ler to follow him. "Alright, we need stones. And we're gonna need a lot of them."

* * *

**Not quite how I planned for this to go, but not bad. I apologize for the time between updates. Life got in the way. The next two chapters are in the works so hopefully it won't take long.**

**Also, whoever it was that requested a conversation between Norma and the Lorax, please let me know. I've also forgotten who you were. Heh...  
**


	13. He's OhSoDignified

**He's Oh-So-Dignified**

**Note:** Inspired/sort of based on a great picture entitled Napping by megamooni on deviantart. Please take a look at it!

* * *

"So while word of mouth is helpful, it's pretty obvious that it isn't going to cut it once we move outside of the local market." Once-ler caught the sound of a snicker behind him. Frowning, his glanced over his shoulder at his stone-faced consultants. They looked suitably serious. Once-ler pursed his lips and turned back to the map he was marking on. "The billboards seem to be pretty effective, but they're too localized. We should look into erecting some new ones in this area up here."

"Pfoo!" His head snapped around and he glared at the men. He knew they were laughing about something. What was it? Once again, every face gazed back at him with a frown. He scowled and their frowns deepened. He thought back over the last few hours. After lunch he had taken a nap in his office, after which he'd immediately headed to the meeting. Nothing he had done would give people cause to laugh behind his back. Had his pants ripped or something? Trying to be stealthy with everybody staring at him, Once-ler swiped his left hand across his bottom. Oh. His coat-tails covered everything so that wasn't it. There had to be something...

A brisk tap at the door across the room pulled his attention from his clothing. No one looked as the door opened and Once-ler's mother let herself in, a clipboard tucked under one arm. Her mouth was half open to speak when she saw her son across the room and for a long moment she stood and gaped at him.

Once-ler sighed.

With a snap of teeth, she persed her lips and strode angrily along the table until she was close enough to grab his face. "What is this?"

"Ma, I'm in the middle of a-"

"What is this, Oncie?" He cringed a little at the nickname and glanced away from his mother's glare. The expressions of his consultants were unreadable. "Look at me when I'm talkin' to you."

"What is what?"

"This! All over you face!"

"What?" he asked confusedly. Then it hit him. The snickers. The perfectly composed faces everytime he turned around. The fact that he couldn't _see_ what was amusing them...Annoyed, he scowled and asked, "What's on me?

"I don't know, it's marker or something. Why did you do that?"

"I didn't-"

"How old are you, three? Oncie, you're a big man, now. You need to stop all this nonsense!" It hurt a little. It was unfortunate that he'd become somewhat used to small insults such as these, and he simply ignored it. He tried to pull away, but she had his chin in her grip and he couldn't move his head anymore. With a sigh he watched as she fished a hankerchief from his breast pocket and began scrubbing his face with it. The snickers started again. This time nobody bothered to hide them.

* * *

**Can you tell I don't know much about business? Heh. This is still pretty early on in the Thneed company's success so maybe Once is still getting the hang of it too.**


	14. Too Soon

**Too Soon**

* * *

It was too much. Too much, definitely too soon. Norma was a practical girl, he knew this. She didn't jump into such big decisions without at least testing the waters first. He had been stupid to think she would do otherwise. No, he was the one who didn't think.

Now she was walking away from him. Time to think is what she'd said she needed. Time to decide how to say no was more like it. What was there to think about? He loved her more than anything in the world. She loved him too, wasn't it right that they be together? It was so simple, how had he screwed it up so badly?

He fiddled with the ring in his fingers as he watched her rush away through the door of his office. It was a simple thing, beautiful but not flashy. Just like her. He'd gotten it some time before, when the thneeds were just beginning to sell and he had not yet amassed the sort of wealth he had now. He'd saved and scrounged every last penny for it. He'd worked hard for it, and waited for the right time. Now it twirled uselessly between his gloved fingers.

He wanted to go to after her. he wanted to chase her out the door and pull her into his arms, to beg her to reconsider. At the very least he wanted to hold her for a moment, to savor the feeling of her in his arms just in case he wad broken something between them.

With the greatest of care, he tucked the ring into his snuv, where it would be safe against his palm. Despondently, he sighed and resigned himself to waiting and hoping.

* * *

**Trying to work more on writing and reading things. I've been a little distracted lately.**

**I heard somewhere that Once-ler has a little pocket in his glove called a snuv. I'm not sure if that's canon or not.  
**


	15. Unforeseen

**Unforeseen**

**Notes: Requested by Mad-as-a-Hatter. I don't usually do requests or prompts from people who aren't signed in, but I've been wanting to write these two for a while now, anyway.**

**If anyone doesn't already know, this is a steampunk Once-ler fic for ask-steampunk-onceler on tumblr. It concerns recent events that I dont' want to spoil for anyone. You've been warned.**

* * *

Never in his life had Once-ler known a fear quite like this. The soft, beautiful glow of his eyes was suddenly dirtied, horrible red bleeding into it. Marring it. It was no longer the gaze he knew. Greedler was no longer...there. Once-ler had not planned for something like this. He'd never imagined he would have to protect himself from his creation. It was disbelief, as much as fear, that froze him as his back hit the wall.

How could this be happening?

What could he do?

Greedler stalked toward him. Even from seveal feet away the hissing and grinding of his inner workings was audible. His movements were unsteady, as if he had to force his body to move toward his creator. As if he were fighting it. The virus was putting a physical strain on him.

Once-ler's eyes flickered across his face, twisted in rage and painful in its familiarity. There, beneath his left temple, the synthetic skin hid the one hope he had. Just a light press of a finger and the fear would stop. He could save Greedler. He could fix him. Only he couldn't get close enough. He could barely move himself to back away from him.

Greedler was closing the gap between them. The clawed fingers of his right hand clicked together as they twitched excitedly. A horrible grin across his face. Once-ler stared, his heart pounding in his ears. Was his Greedler still in there somewhere? He wanted to believe it. He wanted so badly to know that he _could_ fix him, but what was the extent of the damage already caused? Even if he shut him down now the changes could be irreparable.

He pressed against the wall behind him, his body tensing. He was now within his reach. Would he be able to find the spot before the bot took him down? That face was leering at him, twisting itself into sneers and snarls. He reared back a little, lifted the metal hand and stopped. It was brief, just a second. The red glow of his eyes flickered once and he was in motion again.

That slight pause, whether it came from Greedler's malfunctioning systems or from the bot himself, was all the opportunity Once-ler needed. He threw himself at him, colliding with him and wrapping himself around the bot, hoping if he were close enough the claw wouldn't have as good an angle to injure him. Greedler hissed, striking out at him and raking his claw over his back. The pain was searing and Once-ler could feel the blood soaking into his shirt. He couldn't help crying out. From the pain, from the fear, he just couldn't hold it in.

His eyes burned. Tears blurred his vision as he flung his hand up against Greedler's ear. He fumbled around for a second, trying to find the right spot without being able to see it. There! He jabbed at the hidden button at the exact moment he felt a sharp pain in his back.

They both froze. A strangled cry tore itself from Once-ler's throat as Greedler sagged against him and his clawed fingers fell limply from where they'd pierced the inventor's back. His knees trembled and buckled under the bot's weight. Slowly, they sank to the ground. Once-ler suddenly felt weak and tired as the adrenaline in his body slowed. He breathed heavily, collapsing onto Greedler's still chest. His vision was hazy and he felt a little numb all over. In the back of his mind it occured to him that he was in trouble. He was hurt and bleeding and he shouldn't be so tired. He didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to. His head swam and the room tilted around him. A wave of nausea hit him, forcing him to close his eyes and rest his head against Greedler.

What was happening again? He wasn't sure anymore. He was tired. So tired. His body relaxed. His eyes grew heavy. The last thing he remembered before he drifted off, was the whirring of machinery coming to life against his ear.

* * *

**Character death that isn't character death! He restarted Greedler, rather than shutting him down like he intended. Greed isn't fixed or anything, but the restart sort of stalled some of his systems, in particular the one the virus is based in. He's sort of normal just long enough to get Once-ler to help.**


	16. A Father's Vigil

**Father's Vigil**

**Notes: Requested by Horsewhisper3 who wanted an AU where Once-ler is Ted's father. This is only the first one. I'll be doing two of them**

**Ted is maybe three years old here.**

* * *

It was always like this. It always broke his heart and Once-ler couldn't help but spend a sleepless night perched on the edge of Ted's bed. The child's rattling breath was loud in his ears. It would pass in a day or two, he knew it would. Until the fever broke and the coughing eased, though, everything else was put on hold.

Once-ler lifted his eyes wearily toward a clock on the bedside table. The glow-in-the-dark hands showed 2:57. There were still hours to go before the sun rose and the doctor opened. Hours to sit and wait, wondering whether his son's fitful sleep actually offered him any rest. By the sound of it it didn't.

A wet, hacking cough interrupted his thoughts. He shifted to see better as Ted stirred and rolled toward him. "...Daddy?"

"I'm right here, buddy." Tiny hands pulled at his shirt as Ted squinted sleepily up at him.

"M'head hurts."

"I know. It's okay. Here." Once-ler lifted the covers and slipped into bed. Ted immediately scooted close to him. He curled into his father's stomach, snuggling into his shirt. Once-ler covered him up so that only a bit of tousled brown hair showed. Once-ler wrapped an arm around him, unworried by germs or sick breath. In a few moments Ted was asleep again. Once-ler could felt the tiny hands fisting into his short. Ted didn't breathe any easier, and his fever didn't go down, but he felt safe. That, at least, was something he could do. He held his son tightly as if he thought he could love away the sickness.

Ted slept (somewhat) peacefully through the rest of the night. Eventually Once-ler relaxed and it didn't take long for him to fall into a light sleep, curled protectively around his son.


	17. Act of Sacrifice

**Act of Sacrifice**

**Notes: Another one for Horsewhisper3. AU with Once-ler and Ted as father and son.**

**Normally something this long would've been posted as a one-shot, but seeing as the first fic like this is part of this collection I'm adding this one too.  
**

* * *

Hospitals had always felt like mazes to Once-ler. Each corridor looked exactly like the last and they felt endless. Couldn't they go any faster? He felt that the nurse leading him along was taking her sweet time. He was on edge, his eyes frantically scanning each room they passed. They were full of unfamiliar faces that paid him no mind.

Hall after hall it was the same. Nothing. It seemed like forever before she finally led him through the personnel entrance of the Emergency Room. Wordlessly, she gestured to a drawn curtain on their right.

It was quiet. There were no low voices from the other side, no quiet movements. Not even the chatter of the small television. As much as he wanted to rip the curtain aside and throw himself at his son, sudden fear seized him and Once-ler hesitated. How bad was it? He turned to ask with the nurse, but she had already disappeared into the bustle of the Emergency Room. He was on his own.

Surely...surely it wasn't that bad, was it? He wasn't in the ICU or anything. The Emergency Room was bad, but if they'd left him there it couldn't be life-threatening or anything, right? Maybe he was only sleeping. His stomach twisted in a nervous knot as, with a shaking hand, he reached out and pushed the curtain aside.

Ted was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his head bowed and his fingers picking at an errant thread on his jeans. The scrape of the curtain rings sent a small jerk through him and his head snapped up. He winced. "Dad..."

Once-ler surveyed him silently, taking note of all of his external injuries as his fear slowly leaked out of him. His left arm was suspended in a sling. His face was bruised and peppered with small cuts and scrapes. A bandage covered his left jaw. A small section of hair had been shaved away and replaced with a short row of stitches in his scalp. Once-ler stared. He was relieved, but something else was bubbling up inside him, something painful and terrifying. The boy raised a placating hand to his father. "Okay, I can explain..."

"What were you thinking?" Once-ler's voice was quiet and tinged with disbelief. He stared, brow furrowed, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Ted frowned and dropped his gaze to the bed.

"I...I don't..."

"Oh, of course not. You _weren't _thinking." He didn't spit the words at him. They fell from him in a sort of bewildered observation. Ted winced.

"Dad..."

"This is probably the stupidest," his voice rose, anger seeping into it. "most irresponsible thing you have ever done!"

"Would you just-"

"And here I was thinking you were home, safe, and you're...what? What were you even doing? Sneaking out? For what? Apparently it was dangerous, just look what you've done to yourself! Look at you!" His voice broke and he reached out to rake trembling fingers through Ted's hair. He was a mess inside. One night had had him anxious, fearful, angry...Now it was fading and leaving him drained. His eyes welled and he blinked back tears as his hands combed gently through his son's brown hair. "Look at you.."

"I can explain, though," Ted said quietly. He felt the change in his father's mood and sighed. He was just as tired, and any snippiness he might have normally had had been gone for hours. He just wanted to go home. Once-ler didn't answer him. Slowly he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, where he frowned at his son and waited. Ted smoothed down his hair as he spoke. "Okay, so Audrey came by-"

"Audrey? That red-headed girl from school?"

"Yeah. Anyway, she was walking down to J&K's a-and she asked if I wanted to go hang out. That way she wouldn't have to go alone in the dark." Normally Ted would have been blushing. He always did when the subject of Audrey came up. Once-ler was well aware of this reaction and it's failure to appear caused his face to soften. He reached out and lightly rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I guess...I can see why you snuck out."

Ted glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "W-we were walking through town and she was sorta running ahead of me, making fun of me for being slow..." He trailed off and lifted his head, staring through the curtain as if he could see to the other side. "Then there was a car..." Once-ler straightened, his hand tightening on Ted's shoulder as the boy turned to him. Unshed tears were welling in his eyes. Despite being angry before, despite being tired, Once-ler's heart ached at the fearfulness in his son's face. _He should never look like that_, he thought as he reached out to him and Ted practically fell into his arms. Tears shook his voice as he clutched at his father's open vest. "She didn't see it, Dad! She was looking at me and she...she didn't see it coming!"

Making quiet, comforting shushing sounds, Once-ler held him as tightly as he dared without hurting him. Ted buried his face in his chest in a weak effort to hide his tears. "Audrey...Ted, is she...?"

"They won't tell me!" He howled into Once-ler's chest, his voice muffled. "I tried to grab her and the next thing I remember is being here. I don't know if she's okay or even alive, or...or...Dad what if she's..."

"Don't think like that, Ted. It'll be fine. Don't worry." He stroked his hair, silently letting Ted cling to him until he had calmed down. Slowly, the shaking stopped and the grip on him loosened.

Despite the emotional roller coaster the night was proving to be, Once-ler felt pride swell in his chest. His boy, _his_ Ted had done such a selfless thing. It was lucky he wasn't killed. That he apparently cared enough for this girl to jump in front of a car for her spoke volumes to him. He smiled into his son's hair. "You know, Ted, I'm really proud of you."

"What?" Ted pulled back to look up at him, surprise widening his eyes. "For doing something irresponsible and stupid?"

"For doing something so brave." He smiled again, but Ted frowned back at him.

"I wasn't trying to be brave."

"I know. That's because it's just the kind of person you are." He had a sudden urge to pull him close and kiss him on top of the head, as he had so many times when Ted was younger. Would it annoy him even with the curtains closed? Most likely. Not wanting to fluster the kid anymore than he already was, he contented himself with ruffling his hair.

Ted fell quiet and went back to plucking at the thread on his jeans. He looked a little less unhappy than he had. Once-ler sighed and stood up. The boy's eyes immediately followed the movement as his father crossed to the curtain. Once-ler looked back at him and smiled softly. "You alright for a bit?" Ted nodded. "I'll go find Audrey for you. Or at least her parents." Anything to drive away that pained look in the kid's eyes. Ted straightened, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The smile he gave his father was tired and hesitant, but real. As he ducked through the curtain Once-ler couldn't help letting his own smile fall from his face. He could only hope the girl was no worse off than Ted.

* * *

**Horse mentioned having Once-ler talk to Ted after Ted's gotten into trouble, but I just don't think he's that kind of kid. Also, you know, there was that one part of the movie when he threw himself at Audrey to knock her away from the bulldozer (Did no one notice that?) This is definitely a plausible situation.**


	18. Mating Season

**I'm back! I know I haven't update in a while. There are reasons for that I won't go into here. I've got some stuff to work on so hopefully there will be more chapters coming soon!**

* * *

The Lorax wasn't so much annoyed as he was amused. Once-ler was one of those people who kept busy, who was always moving in some way: tapping his toes, bobbing his head, working tirelessly at whatever needed attention. So when the young man rose that morning and merely went from his bed to sit quietly in his swivel chair, loose fingers cradling a tepid mug of tea, the guardian knew something was up. He pattered around the cottage, rearranging and moving things however he pleased. Once-ler's distant, lidded gaze never once drifted in his direction. After an hour, growing bored, the Lorax shook the kid's pant leg, a smile pulling at his mouth. "So what's eatin' ya?" he asked, although he knew exactly what it was.

Slowly, as if he were dragging his gaze away from the vastly complicated working of his tea bag, he turned to glance down at the Lorax. "...Huh?"

"You. You've been sitting here in a daze all morning. Barely moved a muscle."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. What's going on with you?" For a long moment Once-ler stared at him as if he weren't really seeing him. A faint smile pulled at his mouth, and he breathed a sigh through his nose as he went back to staring into his tea.

"It's...nothing, really. I'm just thinking."

"Huh. Alright." Smiling knowingly to himself, the Lorax left him to his thoughts. They were thoughts he knew very well accompanying a state he'd borne witness to more times than he could count. It was a pleasant surprise, really. He hadn't known mating season affected humans too.


	19. Bits and Pieces

"It's okay. I can...I can just do it again. Yeah..." Once-ler tried to ignore the weight of dread settling in his stomach. Melvin nudged him from behind, a steady and reassuring presence in the chaotic series of events that was his life. Bits of paper caught in the breeze as they fluttered down toward him. Blues and whites peppered his dark hair, the remnants of dozens of hours and carefully laid plans.

How his brothers had found the stash of blueprints, or how they'd gotten into his room at all, he didn't know, but there they were tossing handful of the stuff out the windows of his small attic room. Their mocking laughter floated down to where he stood in the yard. He guessed they'd been at it for a while, too long for there to be much point in stopping them.

Once-ler stood in the yard, upturned palms catching scraps of paper out of the air, as if her were grasping at the shredded bits and pieces of his dreams, his ambitions, his future. He tried to ignore the burning in his eyes. He told himself it didn't matter, that it was still in his head where he could find it again, but that didn't make it any less frustrating.


End file.
